Holsters are generally designed to offer protection to a gun, secure its retention, and provide ready access to it. A Level I holster has a single retention device such as a thumb break. A Level II holster has two devices, or motions, which are required to draw the gun. On a Level III holster, the user has to perform three steps to draw the gun. The need for ready access to a holstered gun may be at odds with the need for security and protection. Accordingly, holster performance may be related to the fit of the holster with the gun and the user. Thus, a need exists for retention holsters which provide a proper fit with a gun and the user of the holster.